Smokepaw's Journey
by ThE fLoWeR cHiLd Of ThE 6o'S
Summary: Every cat thought that Smokepaw had died after his fall from the mountain cliff. But what really happened to him? Follow this ShadowClan apprentice as he struggles to find his way to the Clans' new home with one goal in mind: to become a warrior at last.
1. Cliff Fall

**Hello! This is shootforthestars! For those of you who dont know me, well, now you know. For those of you who do know me from my Harry Potter story, well, here I am again! This story is about what happened to poor Smokepaw when he fell off the cliff. Of course, you all thought that when he suddenly reappeared as Smokefoot in the Power of Three series that it was an error on the Erins' part. But I realized it was the purr-fect opportunity for a story! So please read my first chapter, and review! Enjoy! :D****

* * *

******

Smokepaw's Journey

**Chapter 1: Cliff Fall**

Smokepaw shivered. A cold wind was blowing, sharp as a cat's claw. All four Clans were traveling into the unknown. If they didn't pick up the pace, they'd never reach their new home before leaf-bare set in, and it wasn't long now.

Six cats had journeyed to the sun-drown-place on StarClan's command to listen to what midnight had to tell them. None of them realized that Midnight was a badger, and none of them were prepared for the warning she passed on. "Twolegs will come to build new Thunderpath. Trees will they uproot, rocks break, the earth itself tear apart. No place left for cats. You stay, monsters tear you too, or you starve with no prey."

_Well, that part is certainly true, _thought Smokepaw, glancing at the Clan cats. Every one of them was extremely thin, their bones visible through their ragged pelts. The prey had pretty much disappeared by the time all four Clan leaders had finally decided to leave the forest. _At least hunting seems better out here, with no twolegs messing everything up._

"Where are we going?" asked Applekit, swerving so he could trot next to Smokepaw.

"We don't know yet," Smokepaw meowed. "But wherever we go, our home will be waiting for us." _I hope that's true._ _At least we know which direction we're going._ Midnight had told the journeying cats, "When return, stand on Great Rock when Silverpelt shines above. A dying warrior the way will show." At first, everyone thought she meant the actual Great Rock at Fourtrees, but it turned out to be Highstones, home to the Moonstone, the Clan's means of communication with StarClan. Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Crowpaw were standing on the rock, discussing where they should go, when a shooting star had flew across the sky, fizzling out behind the mountains.

"I miss our old home," mewed Applekit quietly. "But it was much better without those twolegs ripping out all the trees!" He unsheathed his claws and leaped in the air, slashing out with his forepaws, landing clumsily in the grass. "If there are any more twolegs in our new home, I'll shred them!" he added fiercely, jumping back up.

"They'd better watch out," Smokepaw purred.

"Yeah, for _me!_" cried Toadkit, running over to his littermate. "Because _I'm _gonna shred them first!"

"No,_ I _will!" growled Marshkit.

"Why don't you _all_ shred them?" suggested Smokepaw. "Then they'd really get the message!"

The kits' eyes lit up.

"Yeah, they'll be _terrified!_" exclaimed Applekit.

"No, they'll be scaredy-cats!" said Marshkit.

"They can't be scaredy-_cats_, mouse-brain!" snapped Toadkit. "They're _twolegs!_"

Marshkit thought for a moment. "They'll be scaredy-twolegs, then," he said finally.

"Yeah, _you _two are the scaredy-cats!" announced Applekit.

"Are not!" chorused Toadkit and Marshkit. Growling, the three kits leaped at each other and started play-fighting.

"Kits! Stop that right now!" mewed Tallpoppy, the kits' mother. "At this rate, you'll wear yourselves out before we even get to the mountains!"

"Sorry," they squeaked, breaking apart. Smokepaw stifled a purr.

"It won't be long now," said Tawnypelt, slowing so she walked next to the queen. "The mountains are just up ahead."

The three kits squealed with excitement.

"Birchkit!" cried Toadkit. "Let's play a game!"

The ThunderClan kit came running over, tripping over his paws. "What game?"

"Let's race to the front of the pack and see who gets there first!" suggested Marshkit.

"Okay!" said Birchkit.

The four kits got in a line, waiting for the last of the warriors to pass them. When there was no one else behind them, Applekit shouted, "GO!"

Smokepaw dodged out of the way as the kits hared across the grass, weaving in between the warriors. A triumphant yowl came from up ahead, but Smokepaw couldn't tell which kit it was.

"I wish life could always be like this," he murmured.

"It might have to be, if we can't find separate territories for each Clan," said Tawnypelt. "But Midnight said that there was a place for us."

"Applekit, Toadkit, and Marshkit won't want to leave Birchkit when the time comes," argued Smokepaw. "And lots of the warriors have forged bonds, too." He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground in frustration. "Why can't we all live together if we can get along?"

"StarClan decreed that there should always be four Clans," mewed Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. "Helping one another is important right now, but when we reach our new home, each Clan will be able to take care of themselves." His words were confident, but Smokepaw caught a trace of worry in his eyes. "May StarClan watch over us all," he added, glancing away. Smokepaw followed his gaze, and saw that he was looking at Tallstar. The WindClan leader had become extremely frail in the last few moons. Every cat knew he was on his last life.

The cats trekked on in silence. Smokepaw was so tired he barely noticed the ground turn from grass to stone beneath his paws. Soon it began to slope steadily upwards. Occasionally Smokepaw heard some cat mutter, "Mouse dung!" as they stepped on a sharp-edged rock. The only cat who looked comfortable, even joyful, was Stormfur, leaping from rock to rock as though he was filled with energy.

They climbed for days. The kits were no longer playing games, but dragging their paws and whimpering with tiredness. All four medicine cats were on the lookout for any herbs that could help sooth the cats' paws.

Smokepaw heard Sorreltail whispering to her friend Leafpaw. "Are you sure we're going the right way? This path is getting really narrow." He gulped, realizing just how sharply the mountain fell away on one side and rose up on the other. The path was no wider than three tail-lengths. How were the kits and elders going to manage?

"Carry the kits!" Blackstar growled down the line of cats. His voice echoed off the walls of stone. Toadkit, the proudest of the litter, didn't even protest when his mother picked him up by the scruff.

The path got steeper. Every cat pressed themselves against the rock wall, walking in single-file. Loose pebbles were knocked off the edge of the cliff. The wind howled through the gorge, ruffling every cat's fur. Smokepaw would've thought it was funny if he wasn't so terrified.

Suddenly, the stone gave way beneath his paws. With a startled screech, he dug his claws into the side of the cliff as the stone crumbled, falling into nothingness. Desperately he tried to haul himself back up. Russetfur lunged to grab him, but it was too late. The rock where he clung to dropped away, and Smokepaw plummeted towards the ground, yowling in terror. The last thing he heard was his mother screeching, "Smokepaw!" and the wind whistling in his ears before he smashed into something hard. A sharp pain shot through his whole body, and everything went black.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Did he die? Or did he live? Well, here's a hint: if he died, what's the point of me writing this story in the first place? So please review lots and lots! And FYI, I dont post chapters every day like most of you crazies, cuz I have a life! So if I dont post for a while, that doesnt mean I forgot about it! Just be patient! And REVIEW! :D**


	2. Broken

**Here's the next chapter! Find out what happens to Smokepaw as he regains consciousness after his terrifying fall off the mountain. Will he meet the Tribe? O.O Read to find out!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Broken

Smokepaw was padding through a forest. The sounds of running water and the scuttling feet of prey met his ears. _Where am I? Is this still the great journey? _If it was, there sure was a lot of prey about. There had been enough prey running to feed all four Clans, but only just. Here, there seemed to be no clump of ferns, pile of leaves, or bramble bush that didn't have a little creature moving about inside it. He passed a stream, which must have been the running water he heard, and saw plenty of fish swimming back and forth. _The Clans should come here, _he thought. _There's lots of space, and plenty of prey to suit each Clan's needs._ But where _was _everyone?

Not knowing what else to do, he walked on. Finally, he came to a clearing. Cats were scattered all around; some sharing tongues, some eating fresh-kill, some sleeping. Then one cat approached him, his fur a glossy black.

"Smokepaw." he purred, dipping his head.

"H-How do you know my name?" stammered Smokepaw. The tom smelled of ShadowClan, but he had never seen him before.

"I have been watching you," meowed the tom.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nightstar." The tom licked his paw and drew it over one ear. "I was once leader of your Clan."

Smokepaw gulped, only just noticing the glittering starlight in Nightstar's fur. "You're a StarClan cat!" he gasped. "But…does that mean I'm…_dead?_"

"No," mewed Nightstar. "Your time has not yet come. You are merely recovering from your fall. You may not be dead, but you are still gravely injured."

With a shudder, Smokepaw suddenly remembered what had happened. The stone giving way beneath his paws. His screech of terror as he tried to hang on. Russetfur lunging forward. The rock breaking off the mountain. His mother's terrified yowl.

"I have to go back!" he choked out. "I have to let them know I'm still alive!"

"Peace, little one," mewed Nightstar, brushing his tail across Smokepaw's flank. The touch sent energy flooding back into his limbs. "You will not be able to join your Clanmates just yet. You must recover first."

With a jolt of shock, Smokepaw realized that Nightstar was fading. "No!" he yowled. "Don't leave!" But it was too late. Nightstar had disappeared.

Smokepaw bounded forward, but the ground crumbled beneath his paws. With a startled cry, he began to fall, his vision blurring until it had finally faded away. _Not again!_

"He's breathing steadily now."

"Yes, but he cannot be moved yet."

"When do you think he'll wake?"

Voices found their way into Smokepaw's mind, but they were unfamiliar. Feeling was coming back into his body. He felt bruised on his sides, but his hind legs were throbbing painfully. One of his front paws felt hot.

"No…" he moaned.

"He spoke!"

"Oh, do you think he's alright?"

"Poor little scrap."

Smokepaw could feel his consciousness coming back. He forced his eyes open, trying to see who was talking. His eyesight was fuzzy; he could hardly make out anything. Dizziness hit him like a wave, his head feeling like it was spinning out of control. Smokepaw couldn't bear it; he forced himself up with his forelegs. Two of the cats he heard supported him on either side as he was sick. The third licked the top of his head, soothing him until he stopped heaving.

"Are you all right?" The cat who was licking paused as she spoke.

"I'm better now," Smokepaw mewed weakly. He could see now; the she-cat talking to him had a brown, tabby pelt, her eyes full of concern.

"Lie down; you need to rest," growled another voice; this cat was a tom. Smokepaw slowly sank back onto the ground. He felt moss beneath his belly; these cats must have built a nest around him. Gratitude welled up in his chest. He looked up, surveying the other two cats. They were both toms. One was a darker brown tabby, like the she-cat, and the other was a deep gray. All three of them had mud plastered to their pelts, so it was a wonder that Smokepaw managed to make out the color of their fur at all. _These must be the Tribe cats Tawnypelt was talking about!_

"Who are you?" he meowed.

"I am Talon of Swooping Eagle." growled the brown tabby tom. "This is Gray Sky Before Dawn -" he flicked his ears at the gray tom "-and Brook Where Small Fish Swim." He indicated the she-cat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Smokepaw. I'm an apprentice of ShadowClan." Sudden fear gripped his heart. "Please! You have to help me find my Clan! They were journeying across the mountains to our new home. Have you seen them?"

"Yes, we've seen them," came Talon's unexpected answer. "They sheltered in our cave for a few days."

"So they're here?" cried Smokepaw, brimming with relief.

Brook's eyes flashed with sympathy. "Not anymore," she whispered. "They went on their way a few sunrises ago."

The relief vanished as fast as it had come. Terror replaced it. Yes, he was alive, but he was terribly injured, the Clans were gone, and leaf-bare was almost here. _What am I going to do now?_

"I have to find them." His voice came out steady and strong. "Can you show me which way they went?"

"You cannot travel yet!" meowed Gray.

"I have to!" snarled Smokepaw in frustration. "Or else I'll never see them again!"

"Calm down, Smokepaw." Talon brushed his tail along Smokepaw's flank, like Nightstar had done. "You have broken both of your hind legs. It would be madness to try and search now. You must rest and heal."

Terrible foreboding swelled inside Smokepaw. He tried to move his back legs, only to receive shooting pains that made him screech. _What if they don't heal? What if I'm crippled for life like Cinderpelt? _The ThunderClan cat had been struck by a twoleg monster on the Thunderpath when she had been training to be a warrior. Her leg had never been the same again, but she still gave back to her Clan by becoming a medicine cat. _I'll never be a warrior! _

"Peace, Smokepaw," mewed Brook, clearly seeing the flash of despair in the apprentice's eyes. "We cannot move you to the safety of our cave yet, but we will treat you here and bring you fresh-kill."

"But what about the eagles?" he meowed, remembering Tawnypelt's warnings about the huge birds that sometimes preyed on cats.

"They will not see you," growled Talon. "Under this overhang of rock you will be quite safe."

Gray wandered over to a mud puddle and scooped some up in his paw. Hopping back over on three legs, he said, "You must cover your pelt with this. It will keep the cold out and the heat in."

"I have to be coated in mud?"

"Unless you want to freeze to death," hissed Talon.

"Okay, okay!" Smokepaw allowed Gray to smear the mud into his fur. It hardened immediately. It felt uncomfortable, but Gray was right; he felt considerably warmer now.

A flash of fur caught Smokepaw's eye. It was a mouse. Brook hared after it. She flashed out a paw, snapped its neck, and carried it back.

"Good catch!" Talon congratulated her.

"Here, Smokepaw." Brook dropped the mouse in front of him. "I was going to bring you something from the fresh-kill pile, but fresh mouse would be better for you."

"Thank you," said Smokepaw, dipping his head. He took a large bite of the mouse. It tasted great.

While he ate, Talon put some chewed-up herbs on his back legs. Gray fetched more moss and changed his bedding.

"Thank you," Smokepaw said again. "Without your kindness, I would've joined StarClan."

Talon nodded. "We will be back to check on you soon. Stay under the overhang, and get as much rest as you can. It will quicken your recovery."

And with that, the three Tribe cats bounded away.

* * *

**How long will Smokepaw have to wait for his legs to heal? If they ever do? Please review! I need lotsa reviews! Please! =^_^=**


	3. The Tribe

**Hi! Sorry I havent updated in so long. I have been literally DROWNING in schoolwork. DROWNING, I TELL YOU! Oh, and by the way, I changed my name. Im still shootforthestars, but with a different name. Just so you know. And I know theres more people reading than there are reviewing, and that pisses me off, so lets make this quite clear: IF YOU'RE GONNA READ MY STORIES, YOU MUST REVIEW, OR I WILL NOT POST ANYMORE! ...So, enjoy the chappie! :D

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Tribe

Talon led the way through the Path of Rushing Water and into the Tribe's cave, carrying the body of an eagle. The three cats had hunted after seeing to Smokepaw. Brook was carrying two mice, and Gray dragged a rabbit. It wasn't much, but along with what was on the fresh-kill pile, it was enough to give every cat a small meal.

Stoneteller, the Tribe's Healer, was just coming out of the Cave of Pointed Stones as Talon, Brook, and Gray dropped their prey onto the fresh-kill pile. "You are back," he rasped.

"Yes," meowed Talon, dipping his head to the Healer.

"Good," Stoneteller raised his voice. "Cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water, gather here in the cave for a Tribe meeting."

Cats with mud-streaked pelts began to slink out of the shadows of the cave, slowly forming a group in front of Stoneteller. The nursing queens gathered their kits together, sitting in the group but off to the side, while the cave-guards and prey-hunters congregated in the center. When every cat was settled, the Healer spoke.

"Cats of the Tribe," he began. "I have received a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

A mixture of anxious and excited murmuring filled the cave. Stoneteller waved his tail for silence.

"You all know of the strange cat that fell into our territory," he began again. "I asked the Tribe of Endless Hunting about him, whether he was friend or foe. And they have answered."

He paused. The cave was silent except for the roar of the waterfall.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting told me that this cat is a friend. He comes from the Clans."

Sighs of relief echoed around the cave.

"Talon, you visited this cat today," meowed Stoneteller. "Come forward, and tell us what you found out. Brook, Gray, you too."

Talon padded up to the front of the group and stood next to Stoneteller. Brook and Gray joined him.

"The cat awoke today," Talon began. "We found out that he comes from ShadowClan, and his name is Smokepaw. He is only a Clan to-be."

Murmurs of sympathy spread throughout the cave.

"And his injuries?" meowed Stoneteller.

"Both his back legs are broken," whispered Brook, her tail drooping. Talon realized how much she cared about the young cat already. "He was sick when he woke, but was able to eat. He tore a claw on one of his front paws."

"We put herbs on his legs and rubbed some mud on him to keep him warm," Gray added.

"What about eagles?" asked Stoneteller.

"They will not see him," Talon reassured him. "We hid him under an overhang of rock. He will be sheltered from the snow as well as predators."

"Good." Stoneteller lowered his head. "We must decide what to do now that he is awake. How long until it is safe to move him to the cave?"

"I'd say at least a quarter moon, to be safe," said Gray. "We cannot risk damaging his legs while they heal. He wishes to return to his Clan."

"He's mad!" cried Night of No Stars. "Even fully recovered, a journey like that in the middle of leaf-bare? He is only a to-be!"

"He is strong," growled Talon. "If Clan kits could manage the journey, so can he."

"Night has a point," meowed Crag Where Eagles Nest. "The Clan kits had their kit-mothers and warriors to look after them. When Smokepaw is well enough to travel, he will have no one."

"Not if I can help it!" A muscular gray cat spoke from the back of the group, padding over to Brook. "Brook and I can bring him home once he's fit."

"No, you will not!" snapped Stoneteller. "Stormfur, you chose to stay with the Tribe instead of leave with RiverClan. You are now loyal to the Tribe. How can you stay loyal if you travel back to the Clans?"

"I will always be loyal to the Tribe!" growled Stormfur.

"Fine. If Stormfur cannot bring Smokepaw home, _I _will!" snapped Talon. This was getting ridiculous. Stormfur probably knew more about the Clans' instincts better than anyone in the Tribe. It would make sense for him and Brook to bring Smokepaw home. But whoever he traveled with, he couldn't go alone.

"Silence, all of you!" hissed Stoneteller, digging his claws into the earthy floor in frustration. "This is not all I have been told. The Tribe of Endless Hunting also said that more strange cats would come. They said these cats would not be from any known Clan or Tribe, and they will not be friends, either, no matter how peaceful we may act towards them."

The Tribe cats exchanged uneasy looks.

"When will they come?" asked Night.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting did not give me a particular time," Stoneteller admitted. "They only said they will be here soon, and to be prepared."

"Well, we cannot prepare until we know what is threatening us," growled Crag. The other cats murmured in agreement.

"The only thing we _can_ do is make sure we're fully fed," meowed Talon. "We must hunt as much as possible to make sure the Tribe is strong."

"Very well." Stoneteller closed his eyes. "May the Tribe of Endless Hunting watch over us all, and young Smokepaw." He turned and padded into the Cave of Pointed Stones, his tail dragging over the ground.

Talon and Crag divided up the fresh-kill. When every cat was fed, he sat down next to Brook.

"Are you okay?" he murmured.

Brook stared at her piece of rabbit. "I'm worried for him," she mewed. "Worried that he'll never get back to his Clan."

"He will," Talon vowed. "If no one else can bring him home, I will, even if Stoneteller forbids it. I cannot let him make the journey by himself."

"I'll come with you." Brook took a large bite of rabbit.

"Brook, it will be dangerous," cautioned Talon.

"I don't care," snapped Brook. "I cannot bear not knowing whether he made it home or not!"

Talon said nothing. He remembered when Stoneteller had banished him from the Tribe, telling him he could not come back until he had killed Sharptooth. Even though he had Bird and Jag with him, he still missed the rest of the Tribe terribly. Smokepaw had no one. Smokepaw was in this situation all alone. And Smokepaw had no idea where he had to go once he recovered.

Emotion burned in Talon's chest. Whatever the consequence, he would do his best to bring the young to-be home.

* * *

**You likey? See, Talon and Smokepaw have some things in common and some differences. They were/are both outsiders to their Tribe/Clan, so Talon feels like he can relate to Smokepaw. But Smokepaw is going through this all by himself, and has no idea what to do, while Talon had other cats with him, and they knew EXACTLY what they had to do. So, as I said/threatened before...REVIEW! **


	4. Familiar Face

**Hi everyone! Im so sorry I havent updated in so long! Ive been so busy its not even funny. AT ALL. So thank you all for being SO tolerating and heres the latest chapter of Smokepaw's Journey. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Familiar Face

Smokepaw crept silently across the forest floor, tasting the air. There! A rather plump mouse was sifting through the pine needles beneath a tree, looking for nuts. It was the fattest, juiciest mouse he had seen in ages. It would do well for ShadowClan. He slipped through the shadows of the trees, making no sound.

The mouse froze and looked up, its nose twitching. Then it raced away. Smokepaw gave a snarl and followed, kicking up dust and dirt as he ran. He had to catch this mouse. ShadowClan needed food more than ever. They were depending on him.

Smokepaw suddenly recognized the path the mouse was taking. It was going straight towards the ShadowClan camp. How stupid could prey get? He ran faster, plunging through the entrance tunnel. Bursting into the camp, he leaped, landing squarely on the mouse's back. The creature gave a shrill squeak, and was silent.

Smokepaw sat up, brimming with pride, but then stiffened with alarm. The twolegs! He had forgotten all about them. They had surrounded the camp and reduced it to nothing. That was why ShadowClan had left. But, as he stared wildly around ShadowClan's old home, he realized that there were no twolegs to be seen. The camp was exactly as he remembered it; it hadn't been destroyed after all! But where were his Clanmates?

"Blackstar?" he meowed hesitantly. "Littlecloud?"

No answer.

Smokepaw panicked. He raced into every den, sifting through the moss nests frantically. "Russetfur?" He hurried to the nursery. "Tallpoppy? Toadkit? Applekit? Marshkit?"

A cold wind ruffled the fur along his back, ripping through the dens. The moss nests were scattered, blown into chaos. Smokepaw ducked out of the nursery and stared up at the sky. "StarClan!" he wailed. "Where is everyone?"

The wind blew again, howling, as though it had a voice. Icy fear gripped Smokepaw's chest as he looked up at Silverpelt. The glittering band of stars that usually filled the night sky were missing. At first, he thought that the clouds were hiding them from his sight, but there were no clouds to be seen. Only the moon remained, shining bright, but alone.

Smokepaw cried out in fear as the moon began to shrink. It got smaller and smaller, looking like a speck in the sky, until finally, all he could see was blackness. He collapsed to the ground as the wind continued to howl, shivering uncontrollably, feeling utterly alone.

"Smokepaw," the wind seemed to whisper. It danced into his ears and ruffled his fur. He rolled over and tucked his nose under his tail.

"Smokepaw!"

"No…" he whispered.

"Smokepaw! Wake up!"

The apprentice opened his eyes. Brook Where Small Fish Swim had one paw on his back, trying to shake him awake.

"Finally!" she meowed. "You were whimpering in your sleep, young one. Did you have a bad dream?"

Smokepaw sat up, flattening his fur. "Yes" he admitted. "It spooked me a bit."

"Was it a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting?" The cat called Talon came into view, looking anxious.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Smokepaw repeated, not having any idea what Talon was talking about.

"Excuse me," Talon shook his head. "You are a Clan cat. You look to StarClan, yes?"

"Yes," mewed Smokepaw. "And I don't know ifit was a sign…are the Tribe of Endless Hunting your ancestors?"

Talon nodded absently, looking as though he was deep in thought. Smokepaw's head spun. These cats looked to different ancestors. If the Tribe of Endless Hunting walked these skies, then where was StarClan? They must have followed the Clans to their new home. Was Smokepaw completely alone?

Meanwhile, Brook had stepped forward to check Smokepaw's hind legs.

"How do you feel today, young Smokepaw?" she asked.

Smokepaw tried to move his legs, but they felt heavy. "My legs are all stiff, but they don't hurt," he meowed.

"Let me put some more herbs on them." The she-cat began to chew up some leaves and rubbed the poultice on his legs.

Smokepaw noticed another cat padding towards him. He had a glossy gray coat, bright amber eyes, and was carrying a couple of plump mice in his jaws. And he looked vaguely familiar.

"Stormfur?" gasped Smokepaw.

The RiverClan cat nodded and dropped the mice . "Yes, it's me. And you're Smokepaw, from ShadowClan?"

"Yes!" Smokepaw tried to scramble to his paws, but Brook put a paw on his back. "Rest," she ordered. Reluctantly, he sank back into his nest, but kept his eyes on Stormfur's.

"Why are you here?" he asked excitedly. "Are there any other Clan cats here?"

"No, just me," Stormfur mewed. "I've decided to join the Tribe."

Smokepaw stared. "B-but…why? What about your Clanmates? What if they need you?"

"They won't," he meowed, shifting his paws in the snow. "RiverClan has plenty of excellent warriors to look after them." His eyes glowed with emotion. "And I couldn't leave Brook, not again."

Brook pressed her muzzle into Stormfur's shoulder, purring loudly. Smokepaw realized that as long as he'd ever known the former RiverClan warrior, this was the first time he had seen him looking so happy. Stormfur must have a lot of courage to leave the cats he'd known since birth for only one cat. Brook must have meant a lot to him.

"Here, have a mouse." Stormfur passed the fattest mouse to Smokepaw. "You need to build your strength back up so you legs can heal."

"Thank you," meowed Smokepaw gratefully, taking a bite. It was delicious.

"As soon as you are able to put weight on your back legs, we can move you up to the cave," meowed Talon. "But we mustn't risk it now, or they will not heal."

"Okay," Smokepaw agreed. "I want them to heal. I want to go back to ShadowClan. I want to be a ShadowClan warrior."

"And you will be, so long as you rest," Brook promised. "Once your legs get stronger, you will have to exercise them every day. This will strengthen the muscles."

"It may seem difficult at first, but will get easier over time," Talon added.

"I know," meowed Smokepaw. "I'll do whatever it takes to get back to my Clan."

Brook leaned down and licked him on the head. "Sleep, young Smokepaw. We will see you in the morning." She, Talon, and Stormfur backed out from underneath the overhang and raced away.

Smokepaw yawned and rested his head on his paws, his mind whirling. He was terrified that he would never be able to walk again. At least Cinderpelt had one good leg! But if the Tribe cats were right, if exercising would strengthen them…he could go home. He missed his Clanmates terribly, especially after his dream. They all probably thought he was dead. He imagined his mother sitting with the others in the middle of the camp, her eyes spiked with grief, and felt sick. There was only one thing to do.

"I _will_ go back," he growled to himself. "I'll do everything I can to find my Clan."

* * *

**How was it? Did you enjoy it? Im so sorry it took me so long to update. I promise to be faster for the next one! Now please review! :D**


End file.
